


Observation

by rabidsamfan



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-17
Updated: 2009-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes knows his Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation

He is my companion and partner again, and we run the chase together when we can. But there are days he cannot run with me; days he must give over entire to pain. At the equinoxes, when the change of seasons torment old scars with storms and wind. At the end of July, when the echoes of war torment his soul with memories and grief. There are other anniversaries as well. I do not need to consult the records to know upon which day his Mary died, nor for that matter the day he was orphaned so very long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published here: http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/19305.html


End file.
